The present invention is directed to a tool set for an eccentric grinder having at least two grinding discs.
A known hand-held sander (U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,314) designed as an eccentric grinder includes a circular grinding disc which is installed via a pivot bearing on an eccentric output shaft of an eccentric gearing driven by an electric motor. The grinding disc includes a support body and a grinding means carrier. The support body of the grinding disc includes a flat plate and a bearing tube which is designed as a single piece with the plate and extends away from the plate at a right angle, and in which the pivot bearing is inserted. The circular grinding means carrier composed of plastic bears in a planar manner against the plate of the support body and extends over the plate of the support body via its appropriately designed edge in the manner of a clip.
A known grinding disc for a hand-held sander (EP 0 557 773 A1) includes a support plate composed of plastic, a cushion foamed onto the support plate as the carrier for a grinding means, and a steel disc located between them, as a reinforcing part. The underside of the cushion forms a flat mounting surface for an abrasive disc and is provided with Velcro strips, to which the velour backing of the abrasive disc adheres. The support plate includes, on its top side which faces away from the sanding cushion, a mounting surface enclosed by a centering ring for placing the grinding disc on an eccentrically driven driving element of an eccentric grinder.
To ensure that there is satisfactory running smoothness of the eccentric grinder, the eccentric component mass of the grinding disc is stabilized in a static and dynamic manner by at least one balancing mass attached to the output shaft of the electric motor. Since the magnitude of the balancing mass is matched to the mass of the grinding disc, only a certain single grinding disc may ever be used with the eccentric grinder.